Home Of The Dragons
by MoonWolf Dunei
Summary: Wythra was raised, as a child, by dragons. She and her best friend, Sunfern the Deadly Nadder, along with their other dragon friends were tasked with protecting the Dragon's Eye and their lens. One day, the lens start disappearing.
1. The Loss of a Mother

Hi, so this is a little different. When I originally started this story I saw it going another way. As i was writing it started changing. I had more elements that I wanted to add to the story and found that with my current beginning, not only did it not make sense, people would shy away after just reading the first chapter. hopefully this chapter is awesome. :) I redid this chapter and the story is taking a more different turn then I expected. i still thinks its awesome though. I hope you enjoy. Happy Reading! And if your reading this for the first time please review and let me know what you think! I enjoy reading your reviews a lot and some of the advice I get inspires me in my characters. Also, any dragons you want to see show up? Suggest those.

FUN FACT=This chapter is exactly 1,111 words long. Entirely on accident. Then again, there are no accidents. ;)

* * *

"On your left!" I shouted to the dragon beside me as the dragon I was riding on dived towards the ocean. "YEEEAAAAAAAHHHH!" I yelled my hands wave wildly in the air. The wind carried

me out my seat. I went flying up past the other diving dragon. "ON YOUR ABOVE!" I yelled. The person sitting on the other dragon let go and went flying upwards past me. _Little too close to_

the ocean, little too close to the ocean, LITTLE TO CLOSE TO THE OCEAN!

"SUNFERN!" I shouted pulling at my suit. A thin fabric mimicking dragon wings caught the air and slowed my

fall. The dragon I was riding turned coming back for me, too late. Chains wrapped themselves around her tail pulling her down. "SUNFERN! NO!" The dragon roared fighting the chains all

the way down until she hit the deck. I aimed for the ships mast. I grabbed it and slid the way down. When my feet hit the deck another dragon landed behind me growling. "Let her go."

commanded my friend. "Never." sneered a dragon hunter. Sunfern wriggled under the net behind him. The dragon behind me growled and let fire loose around the deck. My friend climbed

back onto the dragon and took off into the attack. I ducked behind a barrel waiting for my chance to get to Sunfern. I saw another dragon hunter aiming at my friend with the chains. I ran

towards them, too late. The chain went flying wrapped itself around the dragons neck yanking it down towards the ocean. "No!" I yelled tackling the dragon hunter. "Aren't you a little young

to be riding dragons." The dragon hunter jabbed. I threw him into the ocean.

A fireball hit the deck. I looked up. "Yeah Moon!" Moon flew around the ship snarling, taking out winches, and whatever else she could. I sneaked over next to Sunfern. "Sunfern, spike." I

whispered. Sunfern let one of her tail spikes fall off. I grabbed it and started sawing the ropes. When the last rope fell away Sunfern sprang into the air. "Go!" I shooed her away. Wielding the

spike I began to saw the ropes holding my friend. A dragon hunter grabbed me and pulled me back, pressing my arms to my sides so I couldn't use them. Moon landed in front of me, using

her tail she finished off the net and they took off. Moon stayed, snarling at the dragon hunter. The dragon hunter used the spike against me, holding it to my throat like a dagger. "Stay

dragon." The dragon hunter commanded. Moon growled, shifting her feet. I closed my eyes. Moon snarled, I opened my eyes in time to see her launch herself forward on the attack. The

dragon hunter threw me in front of him, as a kind of shield I suppose. I smacked into Moon and fell onto the deck. The dragon hunter found himself wrapped up in her spiky tail. He

whimpered in fear as she held him. Moon took off into the flying into the sky with the dragon hunter, before letting him fall towards the ocean. I climbed up to my knees and went to the edge

of the boat. All the other dragon hunters were gone. Moon landed behind me. "Uh... Hi?" I said meekly. Moon snarled at me letting me know on no accounts was she happy. She picked me

up carefully with her claws and flew away.

Moon landed somewhere in the forest beside a river. I was dumped gracelessly into the river. My friend landed with her dragon behind Moon. Moon snarled at her dragon. The dragon

dipped its head in a fetal position. My friend sat down on the bank where I has dragged myself laying there face up. "That was kind of fun." She said. I looked at her, she looked at me. Then

we both erupted into fits of laughter. She laughed so hard she lost her balance and rolled into the river. This only provoked more laughs from me. Something landed behind me. "Sunfern!" I

exclaimed, hugging her. Sunfern closed her eyes and pressed her head into my hug. I was vaguely aware of Moon watching us. I closed my eyes shutting out the world.

"Moon? Moon? Moon!" My friend's panicked voice brought me back to the world. Moon was on the ground, she wasn't moving. "Moon!" I panicked running over. Moon opened one eye and

looked straight into my eyes. She huffed and let out a weak purr. "Moon? What's wrong get up." I said softly. Moon lifted her head and let out a Chur. She squawked quietly at Sunfern.

Sunfern let out a long whine. Moon looked into my eyes before her head fell back to the ground. Her eyes closed, and she was gone. "No…" I whined. "No, no come back!"

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Gentle claws set me down on the leaves. I was back to what I knew as home. I turned around and hugged the dragon's horn. The dragon closed her eyes and purred. The egg was still_

 _there, it looked like it was moving though. The dragons sniffed the egg before rolling it gently to the pond and letting it fall in. I watched as the egg rolled, rolled, then tipped over the edge._

 _The dragon covered me with her wings, looking down at me. I turned my head to look at her sideways, which she copied. A loud noise came from the pond. I climbed over her wings. A_

 _baby dragon climbed out of the pool. She was black with a purple underbelly and purple streaks in her wings. The dragon nuzzled the baby dragon before gently shoving her over to me._

 _The baby dragon sat there, watching me. I crawled over to the baby dragon and tried to put my hand on the baby dragon's horn, however the horn was a little too small and the majority of_

 _my hand was on the baby dragon's face. She closed her eyes and purred._

Sunfern came up beside me and nudged me away. " No! No I'm staying. You can't make me." I yelled. Sunfern continued to shove me back. "No Sunfern! No I will not leave her. Stop." My

friends dragon was drawing a circle around Moon. "What are you doing stop!" Sunfern picked me up like a rag doll and held me there. She deposited me beside the river before turning

back. She used a light flame and set the ring around Moon on fire. I couldn't get any closer. The flames hid Moon from sight. "No." The darkness behind my eyes rushed forward and

enfolded me. Welcoming me into its depths.


	2. 14 Years Later

Chapters! Chapters Everywhere! ~throwing paper everywhere~ Chapters for all!

 _How far I'll go -Moana_

* * *

Chapter 2

~~~~~~14 years later~~~~~~

This is where it gets complicated. I swung my arms back and forth as I paced the length of the cell. I heard the distance roars of angry dragons. Dragon hunters

weren't the brightest lights in the archipelago. I tore the sleeve of my shirt off. Turning it inside out I tore open the sewn in pouch in the sleeve. A pair of lock-picks fell

out into my hand. Looking around to make sure no one was there to watch me I picked the lock on the cell door open. I heard the voices of dragon hunters as I

started to open the door. I quickly put the door back without locking it and backed away. The dragon hunters walked right past the cell without stopping. As soon as

they were out of sight I opened the door and closed it behind me. I took off down the tunnel.

It was a sight. A girl running down a dimly light tunnel with one sleeve gone and hair flying like a skrill had touched it, then again, a skrill might have. The angry roars of

the dragon got loader as I got closer to where they were being held. The first dragon I saw when I reached where they were being held was a Caverncrasher. The

Caverncrasher growled at me and raised its wings. "It's ok, it's ok, I'm a friend." I soothed, yeah the Caverncrasher didn't believe me. Then again why should it, its

being held captive by humans. Dragon cell doors had locks, but they were different from the ones on the cells where humans can be held if they need to. They were

bigger for one, so the dragons couldn't eat them and get out. I fiddled with the lock cursing it. I heard the voices of the dragon hunters coming back down the tunnel.

"Gronkleiron." I hissed. "Come off stupid lock." I yanked the lock one last time and it finally came off. I opened the door and slammed into the wall. The Caverncrasher

had blotted out of the cell and down the tunnel where the dragon hunters were.

The dragon hunters yelled and were thrown at the wall as the dragon bowled right through them and kept going. The dragon hunters picked themselves back up and

ran after the escaping dragon. "Still not the brightest lights." I commented shaking my head. _You can't catch the dragon when it's panicking and in a tight space, why_

 _not go look for how the dragon got out? I guess I should be thankful that they're not._ I continued going around the room freeing all the dragons. Some dragons

where more grateful then others and just escaping while others decided to take a swing at me on their way out. "Ungrateful beast." I muttered as I dodged a

speedstingers tail. The dragon hunters were coming back with reinforcements. "Yeah we're done here." I whispered. I ran down the tunnel the opposite way. I passed

row after row of empty dragon cages before reaching the outside. I brought my hands to my mouth and mimicked the call of dragon. I kept going down to the

shoreline. Something flew over me as I skid to a stop before I reached the water. I stuck my hand in the air and felt claws grab it. I was thrown into the air like a

dragon does with a fish before they eat it. I landed on the back of a dragon. "You're getting slower. I had time to reach the shoreline." The dragon beneath me growled

and turned its head to look at me. "It's ok Sunfern, I'm fine." I scratched the side of her neck. Sunfern purred contently and turned her head back forward. I laid down

on my belly hanging on to Sunfern's neck. Sunfern purred again while flying away from the island into the night.

* * *

 **I Hope you all enjoyed! I have more chapters for this ready!**


	3. Soaked

2 Chapters in one day? Practically unheard of, at least for me. Enjoy!

watch?v=B-qjYATXAmA&index=1&list=PLUzSJrOtmIWdnLavrMKYmEf3124KeMfJD

This is a link to a playlist that I made while reading/writing this story. _**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke just before Sunfern reached the island. It was dawn. I sat up and stretched my arms to the rising sun. Sunfern folded her wings and dived down toward the

island. "Aaahhh!" I yelled while trying to get ahold of something. She leveled off and flew into the trees. "Warn me before you do that please." I chided. Sunfern dove

again closer to the ground. "Ah! Stop that!" Sunfern laughed, in a dragonish way which to me, sounded a bit like a chicken, don't tell Sunfern. I took hold of Sunfern's

horns while she maneuvered through the trees. "We are going to have to work on your sense of humor." I muttered. Sunfern stopped suddenly throwing me off.

"AahHH"

I screeched as I went flying into a pond. Sunfern was standing there laughing when I resurfaced. "Crazy dragon." I said climbing out. Something grabbed my shirt from

behind and pulled me back in. I swam back to the surface. "Seashock! Get your head back up here right now!" A shockjaw's head came out of the water. "That was not

polite. Rude that was. And you," I said pointing to the still laughing Sunfern. "Stop laughing, I am soaked to the bone and unlike you I don't have a fire inside me to dry

off. Wait what are you doing? No, no, NO STOP!" Sunfern turned her head and set a fallen tree branch on fire. "I said stop, what part of stop don't you two

understand?" I fussed. I picked up the end of the branch that wasn't on fire and threw it into the pond. Seashock threw it back out at me. "You two are hopeless, just

hopeless." I whined while wringing my hair out. Seashock threw water at me and missed. It hit Sunfern instead. This was the end of the time I was spending time

outside, I sprinted into the cave.

I turn back and looked around. Waves of water went everywhere while Sunfern and Seashock threw waves of water at the other

making a complete mess. "Hope the trees wanted some water." I muttered stalking deeper into the cave. The cave itself was filled with nooks and crannies. Most were

in the walls at random spots however there was one rather large one in the roof. Dragon heads began popping out of the nooks. "Yes, yes I'm back. Sunfern is too

shes outside destroying the pond with Seashock who by the way, was really the best choice of a guard for when I got back." Another shockjaw took off towards the

entrance, probably to join in the destroying the pond. "Later Marin." A Monstrous Nightmare crawled out of one of the nooks; it was bright green with yellow mixed in.

It walked over to the fire pit dug into the floor, picked up tree that was leaning against the wall and set it on fire before lowering it into the fire pit. "Thank you

Yfandes." I commented, I stroked her head briefly before sitting cross legged in front of the burning log. Yfandes rumbled contently before laying down beside me her

head leaning against my side. I stroked her absently mindedly while staring into the fire. For a moment all was peaceful, then, it wasn't.


	4. Happy Times With Family

Another Chapter! I am doing better I hope. This one is short because the next chapter is when the action starts so, yeah be ready.

watch?v=1OQoKd_6CnE - Armor

I really like this song for some reason. _**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Two soaking wet, electrically charged dragons came charging into main part of the cave. Every dragon and I jumped out of the way as they went charging through to the

waterfall inside the cave. Both of them skid to a halt before they reached the waterfall though and backed up. Then they turned tail and ran into a nook in the wall. A

whispering death came out from behind the waterfall. I smiled; Darkfeather didn't like to be woken up from a nap. The whispering death slithered across the floor and

flew up into the tunnel above our heads. That was Darkfeather's sleeping spot, since it's not too comfortable to sleep beside a dragon covered in spikes and Darkfeather

liked being alone anyway, all the dragons had taken turns making a comfortable next up above our heads, and it was good hiding spot if I needed to hide. Sunfern

stalked inside the cave, clearly Seashock and Marin had ganged up against Sunfern. "You're looking well." I complemented Sunfern. Now imagine a deadly nadder with an

unamused face, that's the face she gave me. Sunfern took a short flight over to a nook up higher in the wall. She sat down and began preening her wing. "Vain dragon

too." I commented. I sighed contently and crawled into a crevice in the wall too small for dragons to get into. Lying down on the comfortable odds and ends I'd

collected over the years I fell asleep to the loud snoring of my family.


	5. CN

**C/N**

By now, you must be wondering just how many dragons are here and do I know? Well dear reader, right now there are 9 dragons at the cave, and about 1, 2 at least 4

more dragons that are away right now. I've introduced about 5. Now before you say that this is ridiculous and nobody can tame all these dragons, well for one, they're

not my dragons, I'm simply their human.


	6. Intruders

Again, enjoy the chapters while you can.

What hurts the most - Rascal Flatts

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

* * *

Chapter 5

Screams startled me out of my sleep. I froze where I lay, barely breathing. When you live near dragons, sudden movement often startles them too and results in

roasted human so it's best to hold still. I didn't hear the other dragons. Voices were at the entrance of the cave. Slowly and quietly I poked my head out my hidey hole.

I crawled out, one foot in front of the other I slowly made my way to the bend in the cave before the entrance. The voices grew louder till I could make out what they

were saying. I pressed myself against the side of the cave wall to listen. "...your fate is sealed. Did you hear that Hiccup our fate is sealed!" A panicked voice said. _Oh,_

 _their after the lycanwing dragon myth._

I realized. _Nobodies come looking for a lycanwing for a while. Wait does that mean the dragoneye has been found? I thought it was_

 _gone forever when those boats crashed._

"Fishlegs, we're fine. It's just an old cave drawing." Said the person who must be Hiccup. "I can't believe we're going to die

chasing an imaginary dragon." Fishlegs complained. Sunfern growled beside me. "Shhhh!" I whispered desperately. I heard another dragon answer the growl. "Hiccup.

There it is! If I have to go girl I'm glad its with you." I heard a gronkle growl back at him endearingly. "All right, Toothless, light." Hiccup commanded. I jerked back away

from the side shoving Sunfern back with me. A plasma blast hit a stagmite. _What dragon shoots a plasma blast?_ There was a moment of anticipation. "Look. It's eyes." I

heard Hiccup say. _Droppings. He didn't fall for it._ "I am not looking into that things eyes. Do you know me?" Fishlegs snapped. "Fishlegs! Would you just look? Hiccup

asked. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Hiccup are those…"I heard the sounds of the lens being pulled out of the rocks." _Shoot, what do I do. Do_

I confront them. There's two of them and Sunfern is the only one out here right now and the others might not get here in time.

"Dragoneye lens." Hiccup finished. _They did_

 _find the Dragoneye!_

"We have to go find Tuffnut." Hiccup continued. Footsteps retreated back to the entrance of the cave. I peeked around the corner in time to watch

them take off. I ran quietly to the front of the cave and watched them leave. _A Gronckle and.. what is that? I've never seen that dragon before._ Claws clicked on the stone

behind me. Yfandes stood behind me watching them leave too. I turned around; Sunfern was sniffing where they had taken the dragoneye lens. "If I were to ask do

you think you could find them?" I questioned. Sunfern continued sniffing for a minute before looking at me and bobbing her head. "Good." I said. I turned back around

to where you could just make the leaving forms of two dragons. "Cause I have questions that need answers."


	7. Human Friends

Another chapter! This streak can't last forever unfortunately. Enjoy and **_Happy Reading!_**

 **Ok this entree is going to change a little. I will either put a song that inspired me or an episode, or scene that inspired that chapter. This chapter was inspired by the scene in the first Httyd movie when Hiccup and Toothless are free-flying for the first time and almost smash themselves on the seastacks :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

"I'll be back soon, I promise. It's not like I'm going away for a few months this time." The monstrous nightmare growled skepticly. "Besides I'm not going alone. I'm going

to go find Typho so that we can go together." The nighmare raised its wings in exasperation and stalked to the other side of the cave."Which means that you get to go

see Yfandes, Tigerclaw might even be there to." The nightmare huffed."I do not see what you are worrying about." I continued slinging my bag over my shoulder. "I am

going to go travel with one of the largest dragons, who can by the way set itself aflame if it wanted too and is a smart dragon to begin with!" I started walking away,

before I was picked up into the air and sat down on the nightmares back. "Iceywind I will be fine." Iceywind took off towards where Typho lived. "Great an escort." I

said throwing my hands into the air. The nightmare growled. "Alright fine." I complied. I hung on as we flew towards Lycanwing Island.

~~~meanwhile~~~

"Come on Tigerclaw!" The brown, gold and white monstrous nightmare beat his wings climbing higher into the sky. "YEAH!" Altimore yelled as Tigerclaw righted himself

in the air before letting himself free-fall towards the ocean below. "AAAAAAAAA..." The yell was cut off as the hit the water. Tigerclaw jumped back out of the water

flapping his wings quickly to gain more altitude. "That was awesome." Altimore exclaimed. Tigerclaw roared in agreement. "Alright, we're almost there." Altimore said

while pointing out Lycanwing island. Tigerclaw settled into a more serious flying pace. "Think Yfandes will be there?" Altimore asked innocently. Tigerclaw blew smoke

up in her face. "ACK!" Altimore cried while coughing to get clear her lungs. "I might have deserved that one but THAT MUCH smoke was uncalled for." Tigerclaw glided

into the entrance of the cave, his claws clicking as he landed. Altimore swung her legs over and hit the ground with a thump. Tigerclaw stopped a few steps into the

cave and growled, lashing his tail. "What? Whats wrong?" An answering growl came from the back of the cave. Two heads came from around the cave corner. "It's just

Avon and Nova why are you upset." Altimore questioned. AvonNova walked over to the stagmite and blasted it. "Wha?" Altimore looked where the shadow should be.

"The!" Altimore turned around. "The dragoneye lens are gone! Wythra! Wythra where are you?!" Altimore yelled as she ran into the living cave. Dragon heads shot out

of all the nooks in the wall and a giant head appeared from the ceiling. "Wythra! Where's Wythra?" Yfandes crawled over to where Altimore was and gestured towards

the entrance of the cave. "She went out? She went after whoever took the dragoneye lens didn't she?" Yfandes looked downed then back up before growling in a yes

life fashion. "Ug. Where's Typho? Is Typho here yet?" Something heavy landed in the front of the cave.


	8. Hideout

Altimore raced to the front of the cave where they had heard something land. Typho was standing near the entrance.

Iceywind was also there, with Alltiria who was sliding out of the saddle.

"Did you see Wythra on your way here?" Altimore asked impatiently, skidding to a stop. Alltiria looked confused. "No.. I thought she was here. We had plans to go fishing." She explained, looking worried.

Altimore shook her head. "Wythra's not here." SHe looked grim. "And, neither are the dragon eye lens."

Alltiria looked into the cave to try and see the shadow, but it wasn't there. She face-palmed. "She went after whoever took them by herself didn't she?" She asked quietly. Altimore nodded.

"Of course she would." Alltiria sighed. "Who went with her?" She asked straightening up.

"Sunfern did of course. You know Sunfern never lets Wythra out of her sight. Their like siblings!" Altimore exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yeah I know.. Ever since... Nevermind. Is Amyethst here?" Alltiria interrupted. "Yes, but shes still too young to track them down." Altimore sighed.

"OK... Who's the next best tracker?" They both sighed as they came to the same conclusion. "It would have to be the dragon that only likes Wythra." Altimore muttered crossing her arms.

Altimore and Alltiria had left Lycanwing Island with Typho and Iceywind, leaving Tigerclaw behind. And they were following a very unhappy whispering death.

Darkfeather kept straight ahead, following Sunfern's scent through the air. It was fading fast.

"I think this is it." Alltiria said, pointing down at an island that Darkfeather had stopped over. "Yeah but, you see whats on it?" Altimore inquired, observing a large hideout built into the side of the volcano.

Alltiria didn't answer. Darkfeather let a ring of smoke from her mouth. "We don't even know if their friendly." Altimore continued.

"Either way. We're not leaving without Wythra and Sunfern."


	9. Wild Dragon!

Author's note before the story! That's unusual for me... oh well. just in case some of you weren't aware. This story does take place in the Race to the Edge time setting. ALSO, Season five of race to the edge, at least in America, came out on August 25 on Netflix. YAY

OK calm down Moon. These people don't want to hear fangirling they want to read the story. The new cover is actually pictures of Wythra's dragon friends. The middle picture is Sunfern, and the rest you might already know. Some you don't yet.

I hope you enjoy reading!

-Moon

~~~Wythra's POV~~~

"This place is huge..." I muttered as I peeked around the wooden hut's corner.

My gaze wandered around the huge hideout. There were several wooden huts, all connected by bridges, gangplanks and... "a zip line?" I asked out loud.

Hot air came wafting over my shoulder. "Yes, yes I know. Back off please." I whispered, using one hand to shove Sunfern's head back slightly. "Your bigger then me. They'll see you first."

I moved back into the shade casted off by the hut and looked over at Sunfern. She was huddled down uncomfortably to keep out of view. I held back a snort at the sight.

She huffed indignantly and let out a puff of smoke in my face. "Hey!" I whispered loudly, waving it away. "Don't do that. They'll see smoke." She turned her head away to look at the sky.

"What?" I followed her gaze to the sky. I don't see anything, but that's doesn't mean theres no one there.

I turned back around and looked around the corner one last time. I waved forward and scuttled over to the next hut. Sunfern slipped in behind me a moment later.

I flinched back as something ran past me squealing. A boar?

I leaned forward slightly to get a better look. Sunfern let out a loud squawk and dragged me back. Two figures landed on the ground where I had just been. "You missed the boar!" One of them exclaimed standing up to point an accusing figure at the other.

"I didn't miss! You missed!" The other jumped up to defend themselves. Sunfern slowly kept stepping back, dragging me back with her.

I scrambled to my feet and climbed up onto her back. My gaze flickered over her tail spikes which were now fully out as I swung up.

Sunfern took off into the air and started ascending into the sky. "What was that!" I heard the faint exclamation behind me.

"Wild dragon!" I ducked down more, holding on tight as the base below exploded into action as dragons took off, all heading for me and Sunfern.

"Gronkleiron."


	10. Middle Of The Crossfire

~~~Wythra's POV~~~

"Why did I think this would be a good idea!" I hissed as Sunfern dove through the air and into the forest.

She didn't answer as she was busy dodging the trees and keeping the other riders away. I huddled down even further until I was laying flat on Sunfern's back. I moved up and down with Sunfern with every wing-flap.

A blast fire landed beside us. Trying to drive us on a specific course are we? I scowled.

More blasts blocked the way and Sunfern had to stop suddenly to avoid being hit. A low growl shook my body as Sunfern got frustrated and shot straight up into the air.

We zoomed past the riders and continued into the sky before Sunfern turned long enough to look down on them.

She paused for a few seconds, just long enough for me to get look at the dragons chasing us. There was a gronkle, a monstrous nightmare, a hideous zippleback, another deadly nadder like Sunfern, and the dragon I didn't recognize.

 _He looks a lot like DesertFlower..._ I contemplated. A moment later as Sunfern dived again, trying to get past them and away from the island I shook it off. We need to get away from here for now.

I gasped as a net was dropped in front of us. "Look out!" I screeched and tried to pull Sunfern to a stop.

She let out a surprised squawk and flared out her wings but couldn't stop in time. The momentum sent us into the net and snatched it out of the other dragons claws. We tumbled down out of the sky to the forest below.

We landed on the ground with a crash. Sunfern roared as she scrambled to her feet shaking the net wildly. I covered my hand and curled up into the tightest ball I could.

 _Great, first we get caught and now I'm trapped inside a net with a panicking dragon._

Dragons landed down around us in a circle. I opened one eye to try and see what was going on through the wildly waving net.

A blurry image of someone approaching the net was all I could see. A loud battle cry suddenly split the air.

Typho. I recognized the large typhoomerang's roar. Something heavy landed on the ground with a thump and half of the circle shattered as dragons and riders alike dove out of the way.

A smaller dragon grabbed the net and yanked it off of Sunfern as she flew past to circle back and land beside Typho.

Sunfern finally stood on her two feet and snarled. I looked up from where I was still curled up as she hovered over me protectively. The dragons had lined up, all ready for a fight. I looked back. Typho, Iceywind and their riders were both standing there, equally ready for a fight.

My heart sunk. Their about to fight if I don't do something. And worse, I'm in the middle of the line of fire.


	11. Unfamiliar Grounds

The dragons were facing each other on opposing sides, and I was in the middle of them.

Snarls erupted from every dragons throat, including the one standing protectively over me. I looked up at her from my fetal position on the ground.

Her black scales contrasted beautifully against her dark purple ones. She's so much like her mom... Tears threatened to appear. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply until the urge to cry faded away.

"Is that a human under that nadder?" My eyes opened again as I heard the faint question. I slowly uncurled and got up to my feet. Sunfern shifted over to give me room to stand.

I could finally get a good look at at each one of them. "It is..." Things to faint for me to hear passed around the group of riders. A brown haired rider slid out of the unfamiler dragons saddle and took a few steps towards me.

Sunfern snarled immieditaly, flaring her wings. The other dragon reacted similarly. I reached out beside me and laid a hand on the side of Sunfern's head, soothing her by moving it slowly in a circle.

Neither one of us knew what to say, so instead we just stood there. Silently waiting for the other side to make the first move. Tension filled the air so heavily you could cut it with a nadder spike.

Typho suddenly shifted impatiently behind me, and that was too much. Dragons on both sides jumped in surprise, letting out blasts of fire. I flinched backwards, shielding myself. The blasts hit at random, nothing was aimed even a little bit.

A moment later purple wings wrapped themselves around me, protecting me from the mini explosions they caused. I recognized Sunfern's familiar scent.

The noise died down a moment later and her wings retreated away from me.

Dust clouded my vision. I squinted trying to see through the dirt clouds. Claws wrapped themselves around my shoulders and pulled me up out of the fray. Sunfern roared below me when I was yanked out of her reach.

"Hey! put me down!" I demanded. I looked up straight into the eyes of Typho. "Typho! Put me down now!" He looked back up.

I looked back down. Sunfern was still looking around for me on the ground. "Sunfern's still down there! Put me back now!" I yelled, attempting to kick his claws away from me.

Sunfern grew smaller and smaller as we got farther away. "Altimore!" I yelled. She looked down from her seat in the saddle. "Put me back down there!" She shook her head. "Can't do that. We don't know them. And you shouldn't have run off in the first place." She lectured.

I growled, a habit I'd picked up from living with dragons. I reached back and pulled out the nadder spike I used to keep my hair tied back. The poor hair tie that had been wearing away fell away to ground far below.

Sorry Typho...

I reached up and hacked away at one of the claws holding me. Typho let go with a surprised roar and I slipped out of his grasp.

I let go of the nadder spike and pulled at my outfit. The thin fabric reappeared to slow my fall. I turned around started gliding back to where Sunfern was.

I'm coming!

 **The second episode of the new fifth season of Race to the Edge :0**

 **-Moon**


	12. New Arrival

~~~Wythra's POV~~~

Typho let go of me with a surprised roar and I fell down to the land below. I pulled out the thin fabric that slowed my fall and dived for Sunfern.

She was caught in the middle of the group of strange dragon riders.

To fast. TOO FAST! Sunfern's head jerked up as she heard me coming. I landed on her back, very hard and uncomfortably. I heard a loud rip as I landed and glanced at the now torn thin fabric that had been my wings.

I reached up and gently yanked her horns in the direction of another island to get her into action. Her gaze landed on the rocky island and she off towards the sky, heading for the island. I looked behind me, none of them were in pursuit.

Sunfern stopped suddenly, leaning back to avoid the monstrous nightmare that just flew in front of her. The gust of wind it created threw me out of my seat and I was once again airborne.

Sunfern looked back and tried to dive after me, only the monstrous nightmare wouldn't let her.

I landed on the back of another dragon. "Are you alright?" I opened my eyes to see Alltiria looking back at me. We were on Iceywind.

We quickly gained altitude as Iceywind climbed higher into the sky towards Sunfern.

She braked suddenly as Typho came barreling in, on fire, knocking the monstrous nightmare away from Sunfern. I could barely see Altimore clinging to him as Typho growled.

A hideous zippleback swooped down to catch the falling rider and dumped him back on his dragon.

A few seconds later we were all lined up again facing each other. Alltiria guided Iceywind over to Sunfern were I jumped off to land on her back

"Hey." I greeted. She purred for a moment before turning her attention to the strange group of dragons.

Altimore flew closer to me. "Idiot! Why did you go after them alone!" She lectured mid-flight. "I wasn't alone. Sunfern was with me." I argued back. "Can you two argue after we're done here!" Alltiria yelled at us.

"I didn't start it." I grumbled, looking back at the riders. "Who are you?" One of the dragon riders yelled at us. Alltiria opened her mouth to answer when a new roar split the air.

"Gronkleiron." All three of us uttered at once.

I turned my back to see the grouchy whispering death hovered behind us. She snarled at us, looking very displeased. "Hey there Darkfeather." I waved, smiling. "We're so dead." I whispered more quietly looking away.

We all were flying behind Darkfeather in single file. We had left the strange group behind at their hideout without saying a thing. Now we were waiting for the inevitable scolding we were gonna get.

Sunfern landed in front of the cave with everyone else. I slide off, patting her on the shoulder. "Sorry." I whispered. She nuzzled my shoulder before walking inside the cave after Darkfeather, followed by Typho and Iceywind.

Alltiria and Altimore walked up to me. I looked over at them, waiting for the lecture I was gonna get. Surprisingly, Alltiria just sighed and walked inside the cave. I stared after her. "That's it?" I asked.

"A look of disapointment? No, punishment? No cleaning the entire cave? Not grounded for a week?"

Altimore punched my shoulder. "Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing the bruise. "That was kind of awesome. I mean." She cleared her throat. "That was very reckless and you shouldn't have done it."

She had her best serious face on, but her eyes were twinkling.

"Uh huh." I nodded, then turned around and walked inside. I stopped, and shrunk back. "Uh, Hi Yfandes... Nice day out?"


	13. Sorry In Advance

I shrunk back as Yfandes drew herself up to her full height. The setting sun glinted off her bright green scales, giving them a fiery gleam. She rose her wings, snarling.

Sunfern backed up until she was hiding behind me the best she could. My throat felt dry all the sudden, I swallowed.

"Would it helped if I apologized?" I managed to squeak out. I squeezed my eyes shut and scrunched up my face as Yfandes let out an ear-piercing roar. It started out as a loud angry roar, then it faded into an anxious, upset growl.

I opened my eyes and straightened up. Yfandes was back on all fours, looking at me with the saddest expression reflecting in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." I walked forward, wrapping my arms around her, hugging her. "I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm ok." She huffed softly, leaning into my hug.

"I can't promise I won't do it again though." She pulled away from me and glared at me, irritated. I giggled weakly. "Sorry in advance."

Yfandes let out one last huff before reached behind me to nuzzle Sunfern. Sunfern let out a purr. Yfandes turned and nudged me inside the cave. I willingly obeyed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(somewhere deeper inside the cave)

A spiked tail slithered across the stone floor. Tiny sounding scratches echoed. Darkfeather stopped at the entrance of a sandy cave. Numerous gaps in the ceiling cast sunlight, focussed in certain spots.

She gazed at a golden dragon egg.

Then, turned around and slithered back to where she came.

* * *

 **Hey, so I've gotten requests to continue and update this story. So here's a chapter. Sorry if it's not great. But I will continue where I left off. Thanks for reminding me.**


End file.
